


Shining Lights

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [36]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Stargazing, Winter at Kaer Morhen (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Geralt and Jaskier watch the Northern Lights over Kaer Morhen
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Shining Lights

Jaskier was curled up under several furs in Geralt’s room and having the most wonderful dream about his lover’s really quite glorious….

“Jaskier!”

He groaned and rolled over, grasping at the empty space where Geralt should have been. He propped himself up on his forearms and glared at the sheets. Geralt couldn’t leave him too long at night in the cold winters of Kaer Morhen otherwise he’d freeze even under the furs.

“Get back in bed, you big lump,” he grumbled and buried his face into the furs.

Geralt didn’t answer. Instead Jaskier was pulled from his warm haven and slung over Geralt’s shoulder, which gave him a rather lovely view of his bottom, but that was not the point.

“Oi!” He cried “Geralt! Get off! It’s the middle of the fucking night!”

Geralt hummed and dumped him on the floor before throwing his thick teal woollen cloak into his arms. “Put this on and be quick.”

Jaskier scoffed and pulled on his cloak followed by his hat and gloves. He trailed after Geralt through the stoney corridors of the keep, climbing the stairs up to the roof. “I thought I wasn’t allowed up here.”

“Because you will fall and break your neck,” Geralt smirked at him, pulling him into a side hug and kissing his temple.

Jaskier preened under Geralt’s affection and then shoved his hands under his armpits. It was bitterly cold and they weren’t even outside yet. Geralt was going mad, it was the only explanation. They could have been wrapped up in bed together but nooooo… No Geralt had finally decided Jaskier was allowed to know the secrets of the great witcher keep. Geralt finally paused at the top of the ladder just beneath the hatch. He was buzzing with an excited energy that Jaskier had never seen on his lover before. It was contagious and Jaskier returned Geralt’s smiled with delight.

“Ready?” Geralt asked, his golden eyes glimmering from the flickering light of his torch.

Jaskier nodded, confused by Geralt’s sudden clandestine behaviour. Geralt chuckled and disappeared up onto the roof without a word. Jaskier rolled his eyes with a drawn out sigh. People liked to think he was the dramatic one but really Geralt could be just as bad; if not worse. He scrabbled up the ladder in the dark and then gasped as he finally made it outside. He stared in wonder at the sky above him, barely even looking at his boyfriend as he helped pull Jaskier through the hatch. The worn tiles were slippery and covered in ice. As predicted Jaskier’s foot caught some ice and Geralt had to catch him but he still couldn’t tear his gaze away from the sky.

Bright lights were dancing and swirling above him in waves of magic. Geralt smiled warmly up at them as Jaskier turned to face him. Geralt’s hand was wrapped around his wolf medallion and the other one was still holding Jaskier’s hand tightly. The waves of light were bouncing off Geralt’s silver hair and he looked absolutely ethereal.

“Geralt….”

Geralt squeezed his hand. “It only happens at the Solstice.”

Jaskier’s breath crystallised in front of him and his nose was beginning to sting but he never wanted to leave. It was beautiful, magical, enchanting. Oh the ballads he could sing, two lovers clutching each other on the top of the highest mountain as the skies lit up above them.

“No one knows why, not even the sorceresses of Aretuza. There were old witcher tales that said the lights would bless those who were undergoing the mutations, help us survive. They said it’s why our medallions react.” Geralt brought Jaskier’s hand up to his medallion and sure enough the little wolf was vibrating steadily in Geralt’s palm.

“It’s beautiful….” he sighed

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed and gently bumped their foreheads together. “Another fairytale says the lights bring lost souls back together, guide them home in the darkness. We used to get pilgrims to Kaer Morhen for Solstice before the siege, young couples hoping that the lights would bless their unions and bind them together.”

Jaskier was speechless. That was more than Geralt had ever told him about his history as a witcher and the trials they had faced. He cupped Geralt’s cheek and rubbed their noses together. “They are absolutely divine, my love, but I’ve never needed some silly lights to tell me that I love you before.”

Geralt chuckled as he brushed his lips against Jaskier’s in a chaste kiss. “It would be wise not to insult things you don’t understand, Jask.”

Jaskier scoffed. “I know that I love you, that’s enough.”

He pulled Geralt into another kiss, letting his lover’s breath warm his icy lips as he gripped onto the fabric of Geralt’s cloak. Geralt’s arms wrapped around his waist and Jaskier sighed happily against Geralt’s lips. He may have laughed but this was ever so romantic and it made him want to sing. Instead he settled for kissing Geralt underneath the dancing flashes of light in they sky, Geralt’s medallion thrumming between their chests as they pressed up against each other.

Two lovers together under the spirits of Kaer Morhen; a blessing indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/637066766153039872/i-have-decided-that-there-might-be-northern-lights)
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
